


All Kinds of Gay

by OblivionsEdge



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Gen, Genderflip shenanigans, Humor, Rai is being a pervert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsEdge/pseuds/OblivionsEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabos and Raiezuna happen upon a certain coffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Kinds of Gay

**Author's Note:**

> First non Skyrim related story I'm posting on here. Sabos and RaiRai again, this time stuck in the Dark Souls 2 universe. This isn't canon, but it's fun. If things go well there might be more AU madness with these two, more Dark Souls, some Monster Hunter, and Scrubs.
> 
> RaiRai is mine, Sabos belongs to Furiora Helseare.

"And stay. THE FUCK. DEAD!" Surprisingly enough Sabos' words were not directed at the reaper this time.

"Calm down Sugarscales, that troll is mush."

"And FUCK YOU TOO! What did you do anyway?!" This time they were.

"Oh me? I cheered you on of course. I know a big and strong dragon like you could handle two tiny trolls." Raiezuna smirked innocently. Before promptly dodging a fist that was aimed at his face.

The two had not been in this realm for long, but they were slowly figuring out how it worked. The trolls were a bit more challenging than the undead they have been dealing with until now. And unlike Raiezuna's claims, the trolls actually towered over Sabos quite a bit, which still did not hinder him from slaughtering them.

"This shit better be worth it." Sabos grumbled as they approached whatever the trolls were guarding.

They were at the shore of a lake or something, and from afar they thought they could see a boat. But now that they actually got close to it, it turned out to be something rather unexpected.

"... That's a coffin. I risked my scales for a fucking coffin."

"Maybe there's some treasure in there."

"It better be." Sabos grumbled again before proceeding to open the coffin.

Empty. The coffin was completely empty, not even a skeleton that he could use to beat Raiezuna with. He could tell the pesky reaper got closer to take a batter look at the coffin too. Maybe he could get a good hit with his greatsword while the other was distracted. Yet before he could even draw the blade he felt a push on his back and a mischievous "Oops~" coming from the reaper. In a moment he tumbled inside the coffin, Raiezuna making quick work of sealing it shut and sitting down on the lid. He knew Sabos would break out soon, and that he would be furious, but why not have some fun?

"RAIEZUNA YOU ENORMOUS PIECE OF SHIT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"What's the magic word?~"

"NOW!"

"Nope, wrong answer. Try again." Raiezuna was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Sabos kept shouting threats and swearwords for a good minute, he was so angry that his voice even seemed to get higher. It wasn't until an especially disturbing high pitched screech that Raiezuna finally got off coffin. Sabos burst out of it moments later, drawing his sword immediately and swinging wildly for the reaper as he continued cursing him.

"Sabos, calm down!" Raiezuna shouted, his tone oddly worried.

"Why the fuck should I calm down you-" It was then that Sabos realized why Raiezuna was really worried. "What. The. SHIT!" Sabos' voice was nowhere near the deep growl from before. In fact, it was very much feminine.

"Did you get... Genderflipped?" Raiezuna himself could hardly believe it, but Sabos certainly looked different, and his voice was practically inverted.

"How the?- Why-... the fuck... YOU!" With a roar that could almost rival his, or her, old ones, she grabbed Raiezuna's shirt, pulling him towards the coffin and forcibly stuffing him inside. And after making sure the lid was closed, she drove the sword through the damned thing for good measure.

A few minutes passed with nothing really happening, Sabos taking the time to vent her rage on the nearby surroundings. Eventually the greatsword was wiggled out of the coffin and a much more feminine Raiezuna stepped out.

"Well, this, at least explains how it happened." Raiezuna said as he, she, was arranging her clothes. Covering up her chest and instead opting to go with her belly exposed.

"Pray to whatever god you believe in that THIS can be reversed!" Sabos growled as she hesitantly walked back to the coffin.

"May I join you?~" Raiezuna purred, not really joking.

"Only in pieces and with your insides turned out." Sabos said in the calmest and most threatening voice she could muster.

"Don't be like that, the coffin looks perfectly cozy for two~"

"You, are sick. And I'm fucking female now! Why in the ever loving fuck are you STILL FLIRTING WITH ME?!"

"Well we're both female now, so it's still gay, and because both of us are actually male it makes it double gay. We could do all kinds of gay things together~" Raiezuna leaned closer to Sabos.

Sabos took one long breath to calm herself, then she grabbed Raiezuna and hurled her into the lake.


End file.
